


Two Can Play At That Game

by superheichou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheichou/pseuds/superheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku comes home with a little idea, Aoba agrees with only one condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Play At That Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much pwp. I'm not sure why I wrote this but hey, why not. My tumblr is sei-seragecko.tumblr.com if you wanna talk or something :P

“Aoba! C’mere I bought you something.” Koujaku’s booming voice echoed through their apartment, rattling against the pot and pans on the counters around Aoba, whom was attempting to cook dinner. Aoba wasn’t the best cook, but he tried his best and hoped to one day makes something that was _actually_ good, rather than just receiving a half-hearted “It’s good!” from his boyfriend then having him throw it away in pieces when he thought he wasn’t looking. Once he heard Koujaku bought something, he panicked. Was it his birthday? Anniversary? Christmas? Obviously it wasn’t Christmas, it’s July. Aoba put down the spoon in his hand and headed towards the front door where Koujaku stood.

“What is it? I didn’t get you anything…” Aoba pressed a small peck to Koujaku’s cheek and peaked at the brown bag in his lover’s hand.

“No, no, I don’t need anything. This will be enough of a present for both of us.” He grinned down at Aoba. He reached out and grabbed the bag, opening it up and scowling at the inside.

“…You have got to be kidding me.” His hand reached in and pulled out a pink piece of clothing, a hot pink dress to be exact. It was short and resembled a maid’s dress, poofy at the bottom and sheer and revealing at the top.

“I thought we could try something different, and I thought that the pink would look sexy on you.” He leaned in as he spoke in his bedroom voice, nibbling at Aoba’s earlobe, sending a dark blush from his neck to the tips of his ears.

“Mmn, well, I think the pink would look sexy on you.” Aoba spoke in a snarky tone, not falling for Koujaku’s attempts at seduction and shoving the pink monstrosity into Koujaku’s arms. Koujaku looked almost surprised; did he really think a few compliments would be enough to get Aoba into a dress? Obviously he didn’t know his boyfriend well enough. The brown bag fell to the ground, making a clattering noise against the ground that caught Aoba’s attention. Something else was in there? He picked it up and looked inside again, absolutely appalled at the items inside. A tube of mascara, eyeliner and various other articles of makeup filled the crumpled back.

“Oh my god, you are not real! You not only planned on putting me in a dress, but you planned on putting makeup on me too? Koujaku, I can’t tell if you’re in denial over your sexuality or if you’re just a giant pervert!” Aoba’s blush grew even darker, his tone wavering slightly due to the kinky ideas that filled his boyfriend’s mind.

“I just thought it would make things interesting! It gets boring doing the same thing all the time!”

“How many times have I told you that-“Aoba stopped himself, what he was about to say was so embarrassing to hear from his own voice, but he had to hold his ground, -“That I wanted to top! And you always said no, I don’t want to pressure you, but are you ever going to actually let me do that?” Aoba regretted it the second he said it, the look on Koujaku’s face speaking for itself. He knew how Koujaku felt about that, that he just wasn’t ready. He really shouldn’t have said that…

“Shit, I shouldn’t have brought it up like that… I have an idea.” Aoba’s eyes lit up, a coy smile forming on his face as he grabbed his bag with Ren inside and was about to head out the door.

“What-Wait, where are you going?” “I’ll be back in a half hour, you can eat without me. Noodles are in the pot!” Aoba said that as he headed out the door, walking down the street with a bounce of anxiousness in his step.

~

The clock stroke around seven when Aoba returned, a brown bag clenched in his hand.

“I’m home!” Koujaku came out from the kitchen, leaning against the door frame calmly before tensing up at the bag in the younger man’s hand.

“What is that?” Koujaku already had an idea what it was, but just couldn’t believe that Aoba would actually go out and buy it. Aoba smiled and pulled out the exact same dress in red from the bag.

“I figured that if we were going to play dress up, you need to let me dress you up too.” Koujaku couldn’t believe it. This was a new side of Aoba he has never seen, a _kinky_ side. He wanted to say no, he wanted to maintain some of the pride he had, but just looking at Aoba with that seductive smile made him think with his penis. The idea of his ass hanging out from under the dress and his soft, plump lips being painted with dark red lipstick was enough to get Koujaku to grab the dress from Aoba’s hand and toss the pink one over to him.

“Hurry up and put it on.”

~

The frills on the dress were itchy and tight. The sheer on the top of the fabric rubbed uncomfortably against Koujaku’s nipples, but he didn’t care. He needed Aoba in that dress and if this was the only way to get it, so be it. He avoided the mirror on the way out and walked down the hall to the bedroom, a blush already on his face from his revealing attire.

“Took you long enough,” Aoba lay sprawled out on the bed, the dress riding up a bit, making the pink panties that came with the dress extremely visible. Koujaku practically ran over, wanting to touch his pale thighs and lick his neck, needing to touch him.“Uhuh, you can look but you can’t touch. We need to do your makeup first.”

“Huh? Aoba, you never said anything about-“

“Well, you bought it, so we’re going to use it. You can put it on me too; don’t you want to see your lipstick stains all over me? All over my neck, lips, thighs…” Aoba spoke seductively, bending over in Koujaku’s field of vision slowly, teasingly picking up the bag of makeup. That sent shivers down the man’s spine, desperate at this point and was practically feeding out of Aoba’s hand. He took the tube of lipstick and made a kissy face at Koujaku, telling him to do the same. He hesitantly complied and Aoba applied the makeup, sliding his knee under the frill of the red dress and kneading it against Koujaku’s manhood. “Hm, hard already? Wow, we haven’t even kissed yet.”

“A-Aoba…” Koujaku was a mess now, the sudden attention to his hard cock making the restraint of the red panties even more unbearable. The younger man applied some blush to Koujaku’s cheekbones and decided that was enough. Although Aoba appeared coy, he actually wanted it just as bad. He needed Koujaku’s lips pressed against his, his throbbing cock inside of him, he never wanted it so bad than he did right now. But, he needed to take it slow, he can’t appear needy.

“There, you look very pretty, Koujaku. Do you want to do me?” _Fucking yeah I want to do you until you can’t walk_ , was the thought it Koujaku’s mind, but he really knew what he meant and decided to just apply some lipstick, his trembling hand making it evident that he really didn’t have the patience to put on anymore. Aoba was having fun with this, seeing Koujaku such a mess just from the sight of him was enough to rile him up. Koujaku just couldn’t take it anymore and roughly pressed his lips to his lover’s, pressing his tongue hungrily into the blue-haired man’s mouth and sucking on his tongue.

“Mnn…Ah, ahh…” Aoba’s breathing become uneven, his lips never leaving Koujaku’s as he climbed into Koujaku lap and grinded down on him, resulting in a loud groan from the elder.

“Hah,hah, fuck, Aoba… D-don’t do that.” Aoba grinned at him, getting just the right reaction he wanted from his actions. Koujaku kissed lovingly down Aoba’s neck, changing the pace of things suddenly. It was like they were no longer going to fuck hard, but that they were going to make love. That was, before Koujaku roughly bit then sucked at his neck. His hand moved to Aoba thighs, rubbing soft circles on them before sliding back and groping Aoba’s ass roughly.

“Ah! Ah, oh…” He tried to keep his voice down, but the feeling of Koujaku’s hot breathes against his neck was enough for his panties to become a bit damper with precum and his mind to become hazy with sexual desire. He needed to take them off. He wiggled uncomfortably in Koujaku’s lap, drawing his attention away from leaving his lipstick marks on his neck. “Hah, I need them off…”

“Them? Oh… hah, I see. Mmn, you’re really excited aren’t you?”

“Sh-Shut up! You have no room to talk.” Aoba grabbed Koujaku’s crotch harshly, a spark of pleasure and pain spiking up Koujaku’s spine. The older man groaned, trying to muffle it with his hand before taking full initiative and flipping Aoba off of his lap and on to his forearms on the bed.

“Hh--! Could you at least give me a warning first?!” Aoba grumbled, not exactly bothered by Koujaku’s obvious desire for him, but more so the fact that this position was revealing and embarrassing no matter how hot the situation was.

“I’m sorry, my treasure.” Koujaku turned it right off again, acting sappy and pressing soft kisses on the top of Aoba’s back, leaving lipstick marks smeared all over his sweaty skin. He rolled his eyes at the action; he must have been too harsh with his words.

“It’s fine, but can you just, uh…” Aoba wanted him; he wanted his fingers pressed into him and finger fucking him roughly. His mind was filled with dirty thoughts, maybe it was the outfits. Maybe this was something he was actually into and never realized. He loved Koujaku, he loved making slow, passionate love with him. But right now, all he wanted was to be fucked hard and mercilessly. Of course he would never admit that though, it was embarrassing just even thinking like that.

“Ah, is this what you want?” Koujaku leaned down to Aoba’s ass, taking the pink panties in between his teeth and pulling them down slowly, a gust of cold air hitting Aoba’s now revealed cock. The feeling makes him shiver and his lover grabs his member, slicking the precum over the head with his thumb and sliding it down, stroking his throbbing cock painfully slow.

“Ahn, mmn…?” The friction suddenly stops and the warmth on top of his back disappears. He takes this as a chance to kick off the panties hanging form his leg before firm hands grab on to his waist, rubbing his sides gently before the opening of a bottle is heard from behind. Ah, that’s where he went.

“Are you okay with this?” Koujaku’s lubed up finger brushed against Aoba’s entrance. He nods his head and presses his face into his arm, anticipating what’s to come. With that, he slowly presses his finger in and it is accepted inside quickly. He slowly presses in a second, trying to be gentle. He stays stationary, letting Aoba get used to it as he always does before moving them at all.

“Ah, hah, m-move-!” Koujaku thrusts them in and out roughly before Aoba can even finish his thought, blinding him with instant pleasure at the sudden rough treatment. His fingers move around at different angles, teasing him near the sweet spots. His moans grow louder and his arousal grows stronger; he knows he could come from just this, but that’s just not fair.

“St-Stop…” The fingers stop instantly and slide out, Koujaku taking Aoba’s hips and flipping him over on his back so he can peer down at him.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” There he was, always worrying. Aoba almost forgot about the makeup and dresses, the sight of the red lipstick throwing him off guard at first but then enticing him to press his lips hotly against Koujaku’s. Their mouths open, taking in each other’s breathes and wrapping their tongues roughly around each other’s mouths. Aoba places his hand on the other’s chest, pushing him lightly out of the kiss and looking into his lust filled eyes.

“I’m fine, but I was close and I didn’t want to… you know, before we… you know.” This man was ridiculous sometimes. He could perform blow jobs, have sex, almost everything under the sun without a huge problem but he could never just say it. Koujaku found it endearing though, pressing a small kiss to Aoba’s nose and laughing softly at the red mark it left. Aoba pouts up at him, knowing that he now looks like a clown. God, since when did he become so submissive in the situation? This was not how tonight was supposed to go.

“Get up,” Aoba speaks firmly, pressing up on Koujaku’s sheer covered chest. Koujaku complies, paranoid that he did something to upset the other as Aoba moves to his knees and pushes Koujaku up against the headboard.

“Take off the dress, it’ll get in the way.” The older man is up instantly, slipping off the restraining dress with enthusiasm and tosses it next to the bed, climbing back on to the bed wearing only the revealing panties and lipstick stains. Aoba crawled in between his legs, pressing light kisses teasingly in Koujaku’s inner thighs.

“A-Aoba… you don’t have to do this, I think I’m hard enough t- to—Ah…” The man in between his legs teases the outline of the panties, nipping at the tender skin there and pressing hot, open mouth kisses to the front of the damp fabric.

“Hm, you want these off?” He speaks against his arousal, the vibrations of his voice sending chills through Koujaku’s body as he nods. Aoba does just that, slipping them off and gripping the base of Koujaku’s painfully hard cock.

“Ahn, ah, fuck…” His breaths grow heavier; his eyes clenched closed with his hand fisted into the sheets when Aoba blows slowly across his head, teasing him till it becomes unbearable. Koujaku was about to comment on the teasing, but then his mind was blinded by the intense pleasure of his length going into Aoba’s warm mouth, his tongue swirling around his head and making a loud popping noise. The erotic noises were too much and the sight only made Koujaku closer to his limit. Aoba’s swollen, red stained lips wrapped around his throbbing member was enough for him to grip on to Aoba’s hair and pull him off a bit forcefully.

“--!” Aoba almost chokes, Koujaku’s length accidently pressing up into the back of his throat from Koujaku’s force of pulling him off. “-Don’t do that! Are you trying to kill me?!” He coughed pathetically, trying to catch his breath from both the pleasure still lurking in his body as well as the fact that he just almost gagged on his lover’s dick.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Shit, are you okay? I was going to come; I needed you to stop…” Koujaku ran his fingers through Aoba’s hair, pulling him closer to him and rubbing his back. Aoba scowls at him, a bit embarrassed at himself for his body’s intense reaction as well as Koujaku always thinking with his dick and not his brain. Aoba decides to ignore his question, answering it with his lips instead as he hungrily presses their lips together and wraps his tongue around Koujaku’s, trying to once again take a hold of the situation. He moans softly into Koujaku’s mouth before pulling away and climbing into his lap, straddling it and grabbing on to the length now underneath of his hole.

“Mm, mn…. Ah, ahn, Koujaku…” He moans his name as he slides Koujaku’s member into him, not going as slow as he probably should and cringing a bit at the slight pain from not being used to it yet.

“S-Slow down, Aoba, don’t hurt yourself…” Koujaku pats down the dress, a bit surprised that Aoba didn’t rip it off yet, and rubs small circles into Aoba’s back, relaxing him. He will admit that it feels amazing, the warmth and tightness sending electricity through him, but Aoba’s comfort was above all and he would never do something that hurt him or made him uncomfortable.

“I’m f- Ah!” Koujaku was fully inside him, Aoba’s eyes clenched shut and his nails digging slightly into his lover’s shoulder. He should have eased into it slower, but his body was quickly accepting and he started moving. He used his knees to push himself up then slam down, that first thrust causing his body to tremble and a loud, erotic moan to drip from his lips.

“Ngh…” Koujaku groaned as Aoba repeated the motion, his hips thrusting up subconsciously and pressing himself deeper into Aoba’s sensitive spots.

“Mn, ah… K-Koujaku… Ah, Koujaku!” He moaned his name like a mantra, his arms gripping around Koujaku’s shoulders, his face nuzzling into his neck. Koujaku reached between their bodies, moving the dress out of the way and gripping on to Aoba’s drenched cock. He was getting closer with every thrust and he knew that the new sensation on his member only tightened his muscles and caused louder groans from Koujaku to resound next to his ear.

“Ah, feel good? Is this o-oh-kay…” Koujaku opened his half lidded eyes, glancing over to his boyfriend that is latched on to him, his loud moans and trembling body spoke enough for him.

“Y-You’re so beautiful, Aoba…”

“Sh-Shut, ahn, Kou-ja-…ku, ngh…” He took his arm off from around Koujaku’s shoulder, reaching around for his lover’s hand haphazardly and relaxing once he found it, their tight grips turning each other’s hands white as they both teetered on the edge of orgasm.

“K-… I’m g- gon… Ah!” Aoba reached his limit, the fingers entwined with Koujaku’s tightening, his come staining the dress and Koujaku’s hand as he screamed out from the intense pleasure. The pressure around Koujaku’s cock made him orgasm too, Aoba’s name gracing his lips as he came inside of him. Their fingers loosened up, their hands now lying lazily around each other. Aoba shakily got up, pulling Koujaku’s now limp member out before collapsing on to his lover’s sweaty body.

“S-Shit, I forgot to tell you; I should have asked first, I’ll get a towel and clean you-“

“Sh, don’t go.” He latched on to his waist, keeping him pulled next to him. The dress was definitely bothersome, but he no longer had the energy to care.

“But I,-inside-“

“It’s okay, Koujaku. Just stay here.”

“Heh, do you realize how ridiculous you looks right now?” Aoba forgot they both had makeup on; it was probably all smeared and messy right now.

“I could say the same for you, hippo. Hey, you called me beautiful like five minutes ago.” Aoba smirked up at him, not being able to tell whose lipstick it was all over Koujaku’s chin and lips as he mocked him.

“Did I? Well, you look beautiful all the time anyway.”

“… What a sap.” Aoba leaned up and pressed his lips to Koujaku’s lazily, knowing he should reprimand him for such an embarrassing comment but just deciding to let that one go.

“I love you, Koujaku.” Aoba squeezed his hand, rubbing his thumb over the scars on his knuckles as warm lips pressed against the top of Aoba’s head.

“I love you too, Aoba. Now, take off that dress before I do it for you.”


End file.
